Pillars
The Pillars are one of the secondary antagonists in the surreal meme universe. Similarly to Orang, they are Deceptive beings who regularly venture onto social media platforms such as /r/surrealmemes attempting to gain the trust of their denizens. Like Orang, they are not to be trusted. About Pillars are dangerous and incredibly deceptive. They are shown to hold great knowledge, but punish those who learn it by attempting to SCRONCH them. Their ultimate goal seems to be accessing THE OCTAHEDRON so they can annihilate the Surreal Memes Universe. Their deceptive abilities go far beyond those of Orang. Wielding incredible "CHARM and WIT", they reach outside their universe to manipulate the minds of the innocent normies and TRANSCENDED alike, typically over the internet. They do this by creating memes imploring us to trust them and give them our secrets. Luckily, brave warriors are working day in and day out to create counter-memes warning the normies of their true power, but the war still rages to this day, and it's unknown if either side will win. The pillars are immune to having their time harvested by the Time-Mite . Appearance Many pillars are typically seen as short, brown objects with a blank expression similar to Orang. They have four spikes atop their heads and lack any eyeballs (in certain circumstances, their eyeholes will glow). They often vary in size, and may be able to skew their angles. However, as shown in "Riddle of the Rocks", Pillars can come in many shapes and sizes. These pillars seem to be the largest, and are simply ordinary pillars with red glowing eyes. They do not speak, but are just as dangerous. History Origin their origin is unknown Riddle Of the Rocks They were shown in "Riddle of the Rocks" to be in cahoots with (or possibly controlling) Orang in order to obtain this item from the Elephoont of the Shapes. In "Quest for the Octahedron" and "Council of The Ancients", there's The Grand Pillar which is in the council and he is the glowing pillars' brother. This one has a plan with Orang to get The Octahedron Friendly Pillars Although Pillars are generally evil, there are some that will help out. These include: * B L O O (a former Pillar) * Nate Pillar The Third * Grand Pillar Cl'egius (Some timelines) * Pillar.EXE Trivia the pillar photo is actually from a nigerian sculpture made in 1300-1400AD. It was first turned into a surreal meme by mc_labs15. Appears In * Riddle of the Rocks * Council of The Ancients (Only Grand Pillar Cl'egius) * Quest for the Octahedron * Lamp by Timotainment (Cameo only, gets succed by Dr. DARK Francis after Lampn said the forbidden word: SUCC) Gallery FF75A571-04F8-479C-A068-D0B0C42707EC.jpeg|A partially burnt pillar EF364ED6-F48C-4A7D-BB46-2D40A58E742A.jpeg|A pillar from a slightly different angle 803046A7-2F66-41D6-87B8-45E926FB1BAE.jpeg|A pillar from the direct front view 0C5217C7-B2C1-4FFB-BD62-1C42CB061336.jpeg|A group of three pillars that are happi, sadd and neutrall Nonofuno.png|A pillar lie.png Trust.png Pillar.png|Typical Pillar Propaganda, commonly found on The Great Interwebs. Do not trust, as they are masters of deception. NoTrust.png NoNoNo.jpg Wf2fbmYvAeoPjcsMHKelxzgZUyoFk9KjtA5QJeeiz0w.jpg S C R O N C H.png Vqb7vxky94vy.jpg 0wsgo0x1wkn11.jpg Illuminati Pillar.png Pillar sword.png Pillar Lord.PNG Pillars.png Pill.jpg|A pillar lie Pillar Lord.png pilla.PNG